A Dabble in Drabbles
by Car
Summary: All 7 drabbles from Pokeshipping Week 2018. Misty in Kalos, Returning to the river where they first met, Trying to impress each other, If Ash replaced Misty's bike in the original season, Maiden's Peak revisited, Role Reversal, and The Misty Mermaid underwater ballet sequel. To be updated weekly with each prompt.
1. Misty in Kalos

Pokeshipping Week - Day 1

Misty in Kalos - _Kinda? Bonnie wakes in the middle of the night and finds Ash talking to someone on his PokeGear._

-Car

oOo

Bonnie wasn't sure at first about what had woken her up. Everything seemed normal; her brother was snoring softly in his sleeping bag, Serena was breathing softly in her's, and Ash-

Where was Ash?

"Wow, are you serious?" she heard, but just barely, off in the distance, and her eyes narrowed suspiciously. The voice sounded like it was coming from somewhere deep in the woods, and it sounded like Ash. But who on earth would he be talking to at- she checked her watch, three o'clock in the morning?! In the middle of the woods?!

Careful not to wake up her other two sleeping companions, she slipped from her sleeping bag, tiptoeing in the direction she heard the faint voice, feeling even more confused when she noticed Pikachu was at camp as well, sleeping soundly in Ash's sleeping bag, where Ash himself should have been. She mentally crossed him off in her mind as the last remaining suspect for this middle of the night conversation Ash seemed to be conducting and made her way into the trees.

"No way," Ash said, a bit louder and clearer this time, meaning Bonnie was headed in the right direction. "You're lying."

"Swear on my life!" came a different voice. A much higher pitched, more electronic voice, but unmistakably a new voice.

So he _was_ talking to someone. At least he wasn't crazy.

"And you haven't told this to anyone else yet?" Ash was asking, and if she wasn't mistaken, judging by his volume, he was right around this tree…

"Just you."

Bonnie blinked, pushing aside the low-hanging branch she had found herself instinctively hiding behind, to get a better view of Ash, who it turns out, was on the ground in a small clearing, leaning casually back onto a tree and holding-

Since when did Ash have a PokeGear?

"Not even Brock?" he asked, rolling a small twig around in his fingers absentmindedly and grinning. And it was a grin that Bonnie was unfamiliar with. Almost… mischievous? Sneaky? That didn't seem like the Ash she knew.

"Especially not Brock!" cried the PokeGear, and Ash broke into a fit of giggles. "Are you crazy? If Brock found out Tracy of all people was dating one of my sisters…"

Ash beamed, and Bonnie felt both unnerved, and for some reason amused, to see her companion acting so… she couldn't even put a word to his actions. And yet…

If she never really saw him acting in such a way before, was it weird that he seemed more at ease and natural than she had ever seen him?

"What'll you give me to not spill the beans?" he asked, still grinning.

There was a scoff on the other end of the PokeGear. "I _wont_ give you a concussion, how about that?"

Ash snorted, biting his lip as if trying to contain his laughter. "What?!" he gasped, in mock surprise. "You expect me to withhold his very important information from my dear old friend Brock?!"

"I most certainly do, Ash Ketchum!" the Gear shrieked, "You don't get to frolic around on the other side of the world and leave me to deal with that nutcase by myself, you hear me?"

Ash and the voice quieted after that, apparently hitting a sore subject, if the suddenly downcast face Ash was making was anything to go by.

He cleared his throat after a few tense moments. "Hey, um, Mist?"

"Yes, Ash?"

He bit his lip, "I… I do miss you, you know."

The voice let out a breath Bonnie wasn't sure how to interpret. "I know that Ash… I miss you too."

"Thank you for the PokeGear, by the way. This is…really neat."

"Of course. And thank you for staying up to call me. Time zones are the worst."

Ash closed his eyes, leaning back against the tree and tilting his face up to the branches. He ran his hand through his hair, a small smile twitching back to his lips. "Oh, and Misty?"

"Hm?"

"I do not _frolic_."

The voice snorted out a laugh, seemingly happy to break the tension. "Oh you don't? Maybe _prance_ is a better adjective?"

"Neither!" he laughed. "I prefer the word _strut_."

"Ash, you have never made a movement that even _kind of_ resembled a _strut_ in your life."

"I have so! I happen to be super suave."

"Do you even know what that word means, you dolt?"

"It's like, a shampoo, right?"

Bonnie smiled at the scene, and feeling suddenly like an intruder on something very personal, returned quietly back to camp.

The next day, when Ash spent most of the morning complaining about how tired he was, she kept her mouth shut. She couldn't place her finger on why, but she knew she needed to keep what she had seen a secret. If Ash wasn't going to share, what gave her the right?

Maybe she would understand when she was older.

oOo


	2. Returning to the River Where they Met

**Returning to the river where they first met** \- _Ash decides that river must be Misty's designated 'I'm super pissed at Ash' spot._

 **oOo**

"Brock said I might find you here."

Misty sighed, placing down her fishing pole and staring at her uninvited guest, clearly unimpressed. "What do you want, Ash?"

Ash bit his lip and sat down next to his friend. Misty noticed he kept good distance away from her as she reached over to continue her fishing. Smart boy. "I want to apologize," he said simply.

"For what?"

He hesitated, and Misty just knew he was running through everything he had done in the last three hours. "Whatever I did that made you so mad," he finally decided.

Misty gripped her pole tighter. "You don't even know what you did, do you?"

Clearly frustrated, his brown eyes narrowed. "Well, I would, if you would just talk to me!"

"I shouldn't have to spell it out for you, Ash!" she snapped, practically slamming her pole into the ground and shooting to her feet. "You are so… just so… Aaarg!"

Ash gulped, watching as the rock she had kicked sailed completely over the river and crashed into the bushes on the other bank. Whatever he had done, it must have been a dozy.

Staring at her back, he thought back to what Brock had said before he was sent off to find Misty, and took a deep breath. "This is where we met," he mumbled quietly.

Misty's ears burned red. "So?" she bit back, not even turning to look at him.

"So, why did you come here?"

She went quiet, and Ash wished she would just turn around so he could see her face and get a better read on what was going on in that crazy head of hers. He opened his mouth to ask again, thinking maybe she didn't hear him, when her voice cut him off.

"Why do you care?"

He winced. "Because you're my friend?" he offered. She still didn't turn around, so he sighed. "Is this like, your _'I'm super pissed at Ash'_ spot or something?"

Well, that stupid remark got her attention. "What?" she asked, and Ash was at least pleased to see she was more flabbergasted than mad.

"I mean," he started with a shrug, gesturing to the area around them, "last time we were here, you slapped me."

"Heh, I did, didn't I?"

He tried not to pout at the fact that _that_ was the memory that seemed to cheer her up, and went on. "And now you came here when I made you mad again. It just seems, like, too specific to be a coincidence."

Finally, she turned to face him. She still looked pretty ticked, but at least this time, it didn't reach her eyes. "I could push you in the water, for old times sake."

"That's okay."

A small smile crept onto her lips. "Or I could slap you again!"

He snorted. "Let's not get too nostalgic, I may have to fry another bike of yours."

She rolled her eyes. "I need need to _have_ a bike for you to _destroy it_ , Mr. Pokemon Master. You still owe me, by the way." She bent over and started gathering up her things.

"What are you doing?" he asked cautiously.

"Heading back to your house."

He blinked. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Yep."

"But you're going back with me?"

"Yep."

"Wha-?"

She pat him gently on the cheek, her fishing supplies packed up, and the area clean. "Don't think so hard, you'll hurt yourself," she quipped, and started heading down the road.

Ash scratched his head.

Girls were weird.

 **oOo**

 **Up Next: Trying to impress each other**


	3. Trying to Impress Each Other

**Trying to impress each other -** _Misty needs a mixer with her whiskey. Ash tries to show off that he doesn't._

This one bumps the rating up to T, since there is alcohol and a decent about of swearing involved! This takes place in the future, when the kids are adults.

 **oOo**

Summer at the Ketchum residence had to be in the top three of Misty's favorite things.

Something about the peacefulness of that small town Pallet vibe put her in exactly the right place of mind that lulled her into relaxation; exactly what she needed during this month break she had between League seasons.

The sun was just starting to set behind the distant mountains, the air was warm, but comfortable, and next to her, were her favorite boys.

"I told you already, spotted dick is a kind of dessert!" Brock.

"There is NO WAY that is a real thing!" Ash.

"I think it's like.. a pudding? But cake-like?" Tracy.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's Ashy Boy's favorite."

"Hey!"

And Gary.

She rolled her eyes, sipping her lemonade and turning to Pikachu, who seemed just about done with the current conversation as she was. She gave him a sympathetic shrug.

"I can't imagine why more girls didn't travel with us," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Hey now, I happened to have traveled with a lot of girls!" Ash argued, holding up his fingers to count them off. "You, if you count as a girl, May, Dawn, Iris, Serena, Mallow, Lillie, Lana…"

"And how many of them stuck around?"

"…Shut up."

"Now see," Gary began, adjusting the sunglasses he was wearing for some reason even though it was nearly sunset, "Had I traveled with you losers, things would have been different."

"Oh yeah?" Tracy asked, clearly unimpressed. Ash, Misty, and Brock couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes. See, I have what is called _animal magnetism_. The ladies are just drawn to me."

"Yeah, like flies to shit," Ash laughed.

Misty snorted, placing her hand above her eyes to shield the sun and squinting into the distance. "And these girls are _where_ , now? Are they on their way? Should I have Mrs. K put out a few extra place settings for dessert?"

"Hilarious," Gary deadpanned. "But unless I am mistaken, _you_ are a girl-"

"Allegedly."

"Shut up, Ash."

"-and _you_ are here, are you not?"

"Yeah, because of him," Misty sneered, gesturing to Ash, who grinned like a loon. "Painful as it is to admit. Pretty sure that's why were all here."

"I'm just a popular guy, what can I say?" Ash said with a beam.

Brock stretched his arms above his head, grinning as well. "Nah, maybe at the beginning, but I only stuck around for Mrs. Ketchum's cooking."

Tracy nodded. "Same, actually."

"Good point," Misty agreed.

Ash rolled his eyes. "I hate you guys."

"Ash, be nice to your friends," Mrs. Ketchum scolded, opening the door with a fresh pitcher of lemonade and a basket of freshly baked cookies. Ash's mouth hung open in betrayal, while his "friends" snickered behind his mom's back.

"Mooom!" he whined, suddenly sounding very much like the ten year old boy he was when they had first met him, rather than the twenty-five year old Pokemon Master that sat before them. "They were just saying they only hang out with me because of your cooking!"

Mrs. Ketchum, for her part, smiled sweetly back at him. "Well, could you blame them?" she asked, popping a cookie into her mouth. The others laughed loudly at this, eagerly taking a treat as well. Ash's lower lip stuck out in a stubborn pout.

"Wow. Okay. I see how it is. Go on, enjoy your betrayal cookies. We don't need to put up with that, right, Pikachu?"

But Pikachu was already nestled happily in Misty's lap, enjoying a cookie.

"Dude!"

Mrs. Ketchum ruffled her son's hair. "Oh Ash, you know we're all just teasing." She turned to the rest of the group. "Don't you all stay out here too late, okay? You may not be kids anymore, but you still need your sleep."

"We wont, Mrs. K," they answered in unison, wishing her goodnight as she kissed a grumbling Ash's forehead and headed back into the house.

They stayed out, watching the sun set behind the mountains and reminiscing about old times and new, before slowly trickling off one by one. Tracy first, returning home so as not to leave the extremely pregnant Daisy alone longer than he already had, Gary next, citing a long commute to his research post in the morning, and finally Brock, who was 'simply too old to be staying up like this anymore.'

Ash and Misty remained, keeping up a comfortable silence long after Brock closed the door behind him, signaling that aside from Pikachu, they were now alone.

"I still can't get over the fact that Tracy knocked up your sister."

"Oh my god, Ash! Gross!" Misty cried, whacking him in the arm as he laughed. "You know I try not to think about that!"

Unfortunately for Misty, that was exactly what Ash wanted to hear. "Do you think it happened their wedding night? Cause like, that baby's due date is nine months later _to the day._ "

"I hate you so much right now."

"I know."

After a few minutes, Ash grinned cheekily over at her from across the patio table. She raised an eyebrow skeptically. "What?"

"Hold on a sec," he said happily, slipping up from his seat and disappearing into the house, carefully closing the door behind him, so as not to wake the adultyer adults.

Misty shook her head and continued to absentmindedly run her fingers through Pikachu's fur.

Ash Ketchum. She hated the fact that even thinking his name managed to cause her heart to skip a beat. Surely, after all these years she would have gotten over him by now? She sure thought she had. Numerous times, actually. Until of course, she found herself back in his presence. All it took from him was one smile, one laugh, one glimpse of those brown eyes sparkling in the sunshine, and she was a goner. Again. Time and time again, like a bad habit she couldn't break.

Pikachu's ears perked up, signaling the return of his trainer, and Misty couldn't help but snort at the stupid grin he had on his face as he tiptoed back out to the porch.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked, biting back her own grin.

Ash over-dramatically looked left and right, clearly trying and failing to hide something behind his back. After making sure the coast was clear, he winked and handed her a large, clear glass bottle.

"Your mom's good whiskey?"

"Not her _good_ whiskey," he corrected, rolling his eyes. "I don't have a death wish. But her whiskey, yes."

Misty shook her head. "Ashton Ketchum, you rebel you," she tsked, though her voice had a definite tone of approval. He beamed, watching as she twisted off the cap and carefully began pouring into her glass of lemonade until she heard a snort across the table. Pausing, she regarded him skeptically. "What?"

Ash shrugged. "Oh nothing, nothing. Just surprised you need a mixer is all."

She scoffed, sliding the open bottle back to him once she was done. "And you _don't?_ "

"Nope."

"Prove it."

"Pikapi…" Pikachu mumbled, shaking his head. Ash spared him a glance out of the corner of his eye before immediately throwing back the bottle and taking a big swig.

"BLEH!" he cried, scrunching up his face and sticking out his tongue. " _Wooo, yeaack._ "

Misty, on the other had, was rolling. " _Wow_ Ash, that was _super_ impressive!" she said between laughs. In her lap, Pikachu sighed in disappointment.

Once Ash had gone through his cacophony of facial expressions, he cleared his throat harshly and glared at Misty across the table. "Oh, like you can do better?" he wheezed.

"Nope," she said with a smirk, wiggling her glass in the air.

Sensing an opportunity, he sighed heavily. "Wow, Mist. Scared of a little alcohol, huh? I thought you were tougher than that."

"Nice try," she chuckled. "Unlike you, I have nothing to prove and no one to impress."

"I'm not trying to impress you," he pouted, a small dusting a pink creeping to his cheeks. "I just like the taste."

But Misty stared him down over the top of her glass doubtfully as she took a delicate sip.

Glaring, he yanked the bottle back off the table.

 **oOo**

 **Up next:** If Ash replaced Misty's bike in the original season


	4. If Ash Replaced Misty's Bike

Pokeshipping Week - Day 4

 **If Ash replaced Misty's bike in the original season** \- _As a token of thanks, Joy lets the kids keep one of the bikes they used to cross the cycling bridge._

 **oOo**

"Misty, what are you gonna do?"

Misty looked up at Brock with big, fearful eyes, wringing her hands together and biting her lip. Clearly, she had been wondering the same thing.

"I…" she began, "I don't know."

Honestly, neither of them really expected this day to come. Who would? Ash was a bit of a spaz, a kind-hearted spaz, but a spaz nonetheless. Not to mention the fact that they all knew exactly how much money he didn't have. How was he supposed to come into a bike to give to Misty as a replacement?

A thank you gift, Joy had called it, for riding through the storm and saving the sick little shelder so badly in need of medicine. Ash was welcome to keep one of the bikes they used.

For his part, Ash didn't appear to think much about the implications of being given a free bike when he chirped an excited "Wow, thank you, ma'am!" and ran off with the other Joy to grab the it from the parking lot.

But Brock and Misty had. And knowing her and the situation well enough, Brock had followed the shocked girl out to the front of the center, where he had found her pacing and muttering to herself, looking a mixture of absolutely heartbroken and totally anxious, where they now stood, waiting for the inevitable.

Soon enough the doors opened, and Misty tensed up beside him. He sighed sympathetically, offering up the only advice he could think to give.

"Maybe you should tell him."

"Are you crazy?!" she snapped back, her cheeks red. "I can't just…"

But Ash was moving closer, pushing the offending bicycle towards them, a skip in his step.

"I… I'm not ready," she almost whined. "I need more time."

Brock pursed his lips. "I don't think you have much choice."

Misty bit her lip, her eyes pleading with Brock to do the impossible and stop this whole mess from happening. She spared Ash and the bike a glance, and-

She blinked, did a double-take, and blinked again, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Curiously, Brock looked over at Ash as well.

"Well Misty, here you are!" Ash said with a grin, gesturing to the bike excitedly. "My debt has been repaid!"

He was met with very heavy, dangerous silence.

"What?"

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Misty seethed after a beat.

Ash blinked innocently. "What do you mean, some kind of joke? It's your new bike, just like I promised."

"Ash," Misty growled, and Brock tried not to snort as Misty pointed to the very _tandem_ bicycle sitting in front of her. "What on earth am I supposed to do with this?!"

"I dunno, ride it?" Ash offered with a shrug, finally sending Brock over the edge, his stoic exterior melting away into a fit of laughter, much to Ash's confusion and Misty's irritation. "What?" he cried. "It's the one you were on all day, I thought you'd like it better!"

"It's a _two person_ bike, Ash!" she exclaimed, exasperated. "It takes _two people_ to ride it! What good would this do me in Cerulean? I wouldn't even be able to ride it there myself!"

Turning to the bike, they could practically see the gears in his head turning as the dots connected. "Oh yeah," he mumbled, "I didn't think about that."

"You didn't _think_ about that?!"

Brock watched the exchange in amusement. He had to admit, Misty was quite the actress. It was almost hard to believe that just minutes before, she was practically having a meltdown about having to leave.

Just for fun, he decided to stir the pot a little. "Maybe you should go back and ask Joy to switch the bikes?" he suggested. He couldn't help but notice Misty shooting him a glare out of the corner of his eye, but he chose to pretend like he hadn't seen it.

Luckily, Ash didn't seem to notice. "Joy already sent the other bike back with another trainer. It's probably a half mile down the bridge by now," he said sadly, wincing as Misty let out a shriek and yanked at her ponytail.

"I can't believe this!" she groaned. "A bike practically falls into your lap, and you _still_ manage to mess it up!"

"How was I supposed to know you wouldn't want it?!"

Rubbing her temples, Misty took a few calming breaths. She straightened her shoulders. "Grab the bike and come with me," she said with a scowl, marching back toward the bridge.

"Where are you going?" Brock asked lightheartedly. "You aren't going to try to catch up with that other trainer, are you?"

"Of course not," she replied bluntly, as Ash grabbed the bike and followed tentatively behind her. "We're going to go stand by the bridge and try to sell this thing so Ash can use the money to help him buy me a _useful_ bike."

"We're going to _what?!_ " Ash exclaimed. "Misty, that could take all day! I need to get my next badge!"

She glared at him over her shoulder. "You should have thought about _that_ before you decided to be an idiot."

"Aw man…"

Brock chuckled as the kids made their way to the bridge, shaking his head in amusement. Neither of them noticed, but they both had a small, self-satisfied smile on their faces.

They would figure it out someday, he decided. But for now, he would just enjoy the free entertainment.

 **oOo**

 **Next Time** : Maiden's Peak revisited


	5. Maiden's Peak Revisited

**Maiden's Peak revisited -** _Years after his first trip Maiden's Peak, Ash returns with May and Max as they pass through while challenging the Battle Frontier. But strangely, it's not the same as he remembers…_

 **oOo**

"Wow, Maiden's Peak is beautiful!"

"What a cool festival!"

Ash beamed, walking just a step behind May and Max as they took in the sights of the Summer's End Festival. "Didn't I tell ya? And the food is great too!"

"I can't wait!" May squealed, her eyes already scanning over the lines of food tents along the road.

Max rolled his eyes at his sister and grinned up at Ash. "I want to go see that shrine you were telling us about! It's too bad Brock didn't want to come with us, though."

"Yeeeah," Ash drawled with a chuckle. "He didn't exactly have the best experience here last time. I had a blast though! Misty and I got to check out all the cool shops, and we released lanterns into the sea to guide the spirits, and then we got to go the the party at the end to dance and listen to music!"

"Oh, I can't wait even one more second!" May cried in excitement, grabbing Max's hand and dragging him along behind her. "Let's go!"

"Wah, May! Slow down!"

Ash chuckled, letting Pikachu hop on his shoulder, and taking off after his friends to the festival.

 **oOo**

The food was delicious, the games were fun, the lanterns were pretty, the shrine was still creepy (he was fairly certain he saw the rock wink at him at one point when May and Max weren't looking, but nothing too freaky happened this time, so that was good at least), and the music was catchy. All in all, it was a great evening, and the siblings seemed to be having a great time.

So why wasn't Ash?

Out of the dance floor, his younger companions were dancing along to the music, both looking dressed up in their traditional festival garb, as was he. It was all very reminiscent of the time he spent here a few years ago, but something felt…different? Lacking? He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it just wasn't the same.

"Ash, are you okay?" May asked, clearly noticing his quiet contemplation.

He smiled, waving off her concern. "Uh, yeah! Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

She tilted her head. "I dunno, you just seem quiet."

Max nodded, joining the conversation. "Yeah, you've been kinda quiet all night, actually."

"I have?" Ash asked, scratching his cheek. "Huh. I didn't notice."

May narrowed her eyes, getting close to his face and scrutinizing him, much to Ash's chagrin. "Are you sick?" she asked. "You did eat a lot of those magikarp cakes."

"May," Max whispered, pulling at her shirt. "What if Ash got possessed by that gastly he was telling us about?!"

"Oh no!" she gasped, but Ash was quick to jump in and calm their fears.

"I'm not possessed!" he sighed heavily.

"That's exactly what someone who was possessed would say," May said with a glare. Ash rolled his eyes.

"Guys! I'm serious! I just-" he cut himself off, blushing slightly.

May and Max raised their eyebrows. "Just what?" Max asked.

He bit his lip. "I'm just… disappointed I guess."

May blinked. "Disappointed? You aren't having fun?"

"It's not that I'm not having fun," Ash said with a sigh, "It's just…not like I remember. I mean, everything is how I remember, but it's…different."

Max adjusted his glasses, scrunching together his eyebrows and eyeing Ash critically. "Well, what's different from last time?" he asked.

Ash shrugged. "Uh, well, nothing that I can think of. Everything has been pretty much the same as last time. I mean, except for the stuff with Gastly. But I _definitely_ don't miss that."

Very slowly, a smile started forming on May's lips. "Well, there is _one_ thing," she said knowingly. The boys turned to her in confusion. She smirked. "You were with _Misty_ last time."

Ash's frown deepened. "What does she have to do with anything?"

"Yeah May, why would…" Max trailed off, suddenly understanding. "Ooooh," he said with a grin. "Now it makes sense."

Ash pouted. "What are you guys talking about?"

May beamed, her eyes twinkling in a way that Ash really didn't appreciate. "Isn't it obvious?" she asked. "You _like_ Misty!"

Immediately, Ash's face turned bright red. "I do not!" he exclaimed, but May wasn't having it.

"You're blushing!" she squealed. "I can't believe I didn't notice it before! You're always talking about her and when you traveled together, and how good she is at training water pokemon. It makes sense you would have had more fun with her at the festival!" She clutched her hands together under her chin, tilting her head at him affectionately. "Aww, you should have told us, we could have invited her!"

"I don't like Misty!"

Max chuckled, shaking his head. "I dunno Ash, it sure sounds like you do."

"Well, I don't! So let it go, would ya?!"

May and Max shared a smirk, much to Ash's annoyance, but May cleared her throat and did her best impression of 'letting it go'. "Okay, okay, _fine_. Just one thing?"

Ash eyed her distrustfully. "What?"

"You'll invite me to the wedding right?"

 _"I don't like Misty!"_

Giggling, May grabbed her (also laughing) brother's hand and dragged him back out to the dance floor, leaving Ash to his pouting, blushing self.

May was crazy, he decided. Just because he had an amazing time hanging out with Misty at the festival, and really liked how she looked that night all dressed up, and okay yeah, maybe he _did_ talk about her more than was entirely necessary, and thought about her and how she was doing at the gym every night before he went to sleep, but that… didn't…

Oh.

Oh no.

He liked Misty.

 **oOo**

 **Up Next: Role Reversal**


	6. Role Reversal

**Day 6: Role Reversal -** _Misty is the one to run off and be the hero for once. Ash isn't a fan._

O

"She's been out there too long."

Tracy looked up from his sketch and gave the pacing Ash a sympathetic look. "Ash. she's only been gone for half an hour."

"Well, that's too long!"

"Pikapi..." Pikachu sighed, trying to calm down his trainer, but just as he had for the last thirty minutes, Ash was impossible to settle.

"You heard what the rescue team said, she could be out there helping for a while," Tracy reminded him slowly, but as predicted, Ash wasn't having it.

"And what? We're just supposed to just sit here and wait?" he exclaimed, drawing the attention of more than a few trainers at the Pokemon Center.

Looking around uneasily at the unwanted attention, Tracy sighed. "They need us to wait by the radio in case of an emergency."

Ash scowled, but sat down at the bench, crossing his arm in a huff. "We should be out there helping too so there _isn't_ an emergency," he muttered under his breath, but he was sitting down, so Tracy took that as a small win.

Happy to have Pikachu and Tracy off his back, Ash let out a long breath and leaned back on the uncomfortable bench, trying his best to relax, but his mind wasn't letting him. He picked up Togepi and set the egg in his lap, mulling over how they got in this situation in the first place.

Two men had rushed into the Pokemon Center, dripping with rainwater and looking on the verge of panic.

"Are there any water trainers here?!" one of them had cried, immediately grabbing Misty's attention. They explained that they were part of the island's Ocean Guard, and that due to majority of their team dealing with an emergency on the other side of the island, they were the only ones able to help a small capsized boat that had gotten stuck out at sea during the storm.

They just needed someone with strong water pokemon to help them, they elaborated. Both Ash and Misty had jumped up to volunteer, but the rescue boat was only big enough to fit one more person and still have room to fit the people they were rescuing.

Misty insisted she should be the one to join them, and after hearing her credentials, the Guardsmen agreed. They gave the boys strict orders to sit by the one-way radio and be there if they needed help from the mainland, and they were off. Misty only pausing long enough to shove Togepi into his arms before following behind them.

"I shoulda gone instead."

Tracy groaned. "Ash, she's going to be fine. She's a great trainer, and she's with professionals." He pursed his lips. "You know, you sound exactly like Misty does whenever _you_ go off and do dangerous things."

Ash pouted. "I don't go off and do dangerous things..."

Tracy and Pikachu shared a look.

"Okay, maybe I do," Ash admitted. "But that's different!"

"It's really not," Tracy said tiredly. "She always does this same thing. Paces around, curses you for being so reckless, looks out for you every two minutes."

Ash bit his lip sheepishly. "She does?"

Tracy nodded. "Yep. You'd think she'd be used to you doing stupid things by now."

"Oh..."

Noticing the change in his demeanor, Tracy continued. "I mean, look at that incident with Lugia. She swam out in the middle of the ocean for you she was so worried."

Ash blinked. "She did what?" he asked, clearly surprised.

"Ooh, I guess you were unconscious," Tracy mused. "Funny, I thought for sure she would have told you. Yeah, after you got knocked out, she swam out to bring you back. How did you _think_ you got back to land?"

"I guess I didn't think about it..." Ash muttered, rubbing his neck. Misty had done that for him? Really? Why didn't she tell him? That definitely seemed like something she would bring up to hold over his head. And yet...

"I never knew she got that worried about me," he said quietly.

Tracy raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I'm sure she has no idea you're this worried about her, either."

Ash blushed slightly at that, biting his lip and looking out the window to avoid Tracy's knowing smirk. He held Togepi tightly to his chest.

Maybe, just maybe, he would cut back on doing stupid things for a while.

O

 **Next Time:** Underwater Ballet Sequel


	7. Underwater Ballet Sequel

**The** **Misty** **Mermaid** **underwater** **ballet** **sequel** \- Misty's, like, tragic love life totally inspires the plot for Violet's next underwater ballet screenplay.

O

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't want to meet this guy?!"

Lily pursed her lips, glaring at her little sister, who glared back at her with just as much ferocity. "You are impossible," she seethed. Misty rolled her eyes.

"Oh, so having _standards_ is being _impossible_?"

"Like, it is when they're unreasonable!"

Misty crossed her arms. "My standards are not _unreasonable_ ," she scoffed. "I only have one must-have as far as men go."

Daisy poked her head out from her bedroom, raising an unimpressed eyebrow. "Misty, it doesn't count as _one_ must-have if the one must-have is 'be Ash Ketchum'."

A small blush dusted Misty's cheeks, but she stood her ground. "So what? If a man comes around that's of equal or greater value, then we'll talk. But until then, no thanks."

Violet, finally looking up from the romance novel she was reading, rolled her eyes. "Wow, so romantic," she said sarcastically.

"Misty," Daisy sighed. "It was cute when you were eleven, and Ash was just, like, this scruffy little small town pokemon trainer. But he's the _Champion_ now. You are, like, basically telling people they need to be a _Pokemon Master or better._ "

Misty opened her mouth to retort that it wasn't about his title, he also happened to be sweet and kind and brave, not to mention cute, when a sudden, high-pitched gasp from Violet cut her off.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed, her book tossed to the side. "This is like, the perfect plot for our next water show!"

The sisters starred at her quizzically, Lily even letting out a small, humorous '...what?" in response, but Violet was on a roll, springing to her feet and clutching her hands together.

"The story starts with a cute but scrawny, young, preteen mermaid, swimming along with her water pokemon friends after a totally melodramatic and overblown fight with her three beautiful older sisters-"

"Subtle."

"-when she stumbles upon a young boy. She saves him, they become friends, and she falls like, head over heels in love with him. But, even after like, twelve years, she doesn't tell him how she feels, so she just pines away for him from afar, even though it is like, totally in her power to do something about it."

"Again, subtle."

"Well! It turns out, the boy was actually a prince all along, and he eventually takes the title of King for the whole region! So now, the people who called the mermaid silly for wasting her time with a nobody realize their mistake, and like, totally get why the mermaid liked the boy so much." Violet beamed.

Misty smiled in amusement. Okay, it was definitely a weird way of looking at things, but her sisters were nothing in not a little strange on their best days. She opened her mouth to thank her sister for at least attempting to try to understand how she felt, when Violet interrupted her.

"Of course," she continued, "because the king is too obsessed with his kingdom and his pokemon to notice her feelings, and her standards are too impossibly high for anyone else to match them, the play ends with the little mermaid growing old, sad and alone, with only her pokemon to keep her company."

Daisy and Lily snorted as Misty's face and ears grew red with anger. "Very funny!" she huffed, stomping out of the room as her sisters giggled.

"You can like, always change the ending!" Violet called after her, but Misty was already down to hall, texting wildly on her phone, encouraging her friends to NOT come to the Sensational Sister Water Ballet this year.

O

And that's a wrap! Thank you for taking the time to read all these silly little things! I had so much fun writing them! And if you enjoyed them, don't forget to review!


End file.
